


Glimpse of the Heart

by Mykale (Tragkfreak)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, LGBTQ Character, more characters will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragkfreak/pseuds/Mykale
Summary: Carmilla hates moving but hopes this really is the last move. Especially when she sees the honey brown haired girl for the first time…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI guys so this is my first ever attempt at this so be gentle with me lol. Also if you have any pointers fill free to comment them. I’m learning how to do this really. Hope y'all enjoy this. I plan on posting twice a week just not sure what the set days will be yet.
> 
> Bold Italics are Memory Flashbacks

  
_**CHAPTER 1** _

Carmilla wasn’t to happy being told again by Mother they were moving. They had moved so many times in the past. She just wanted to finally be settled. “This is it Mircalla” Mother says “I promise” scoffing Carmilla runs up the stairs to her room and slams the door turning her rock music as loud as she wants. “Mother never understands” she says as she flops back onto her bed. A few moments later a pounding on her door has her answering it with  
“What!! Oh hi, Willy Boy what do you want?” She says the her younger brother as she turns down her music.  
“Mother asks for you to come downstairs and join us for dinner.”  
“Of course she does”  
“Don’t be so hard on her Sis. She can’t help us moving this time her job relocated her.”  
“Whatever”

The next morning Carmilla is woken way to early for her liking by the sounds of beeping and loud banging from downstairs. She groans and grabs around on her bedside table for her phone. Seeing it’s just 7am she groaned again and flopped back on her bed covering her head with her pillow. A few moments later someone is knocking on her door.  
“Ugh” she sighed pulling the pillow tighter on her ears. Another knock this time louder followed by “Mircalla you had best be getting ready and have your stuff packed the movers are here!!!” Groaning and sighing Carmilla gets out of the bed saying “Yes, Mother it’s all ready to go, but I’m taking my guitar and one bag with me in the car Will can ride in the trunk!” she smirks and opens the door to a not so pleased look on her Mother’s face “What I was just kidding, but my guitar is going with me. I don’t trust those movers to be gentle with it.”  
“Fine my glittering girl but get ready we leave in about an hour I am not going to be late because you took your time or fell back asleep” Mother says as she turns and walks back down the stairs. Carmilla rolls her eyes and shuts her door changing into her clothes for the day and gathering her bag and guitar to take with her. She protects that guitar with her life it’s the last present her Dad gave her before he died when she was turning 12.

  
**_Carmilla was 11 years old and her Dad had just picked her up from school. “I’ve got big plans today for us kid!”_ **  
**_“Really?!”_ **  
**_“Yep, you and me kid kind of an adventure. I’m taking you to my favorite place ready?”_ **  
**_“Yeah Dad let’s go!” Carmilla was so excited her Dad always went to his “place” when he needed to be alone or write but Mother always said she was to small to go there._ **  
**_A few minutes later they pulled up to a building and Carmilla looked at her Dad confused. “I thought we were going to your favorite place, not a music warehouse?”_ **  
**_“This is my favorite place. You’ll see why in a minute come on kid.”_ **  
**_They walked in and immediately Carmilla was in awe so many instruments guitars, basses, drums, and everything needed to play them and more. “WOAH!!” laughing her Dad leads her to his spot right back by the guitars and says “Okay kid let’s find one that’s right for you.” Still in awe Carmilla does a double take of what her Dad just said “What?!”_ **  
**_“Yeah kid today we get you, your own guitar you turn 12 next week and for your birthday I thought you might like to try this out and learn to play. What’d ya say kid?”_ **  
**_Shaking her head up and down as fast as a bobble head “YES!!”_ **  
**_“Alright kid let’s keep that head attached” her Dad said laughing. “Let’s find you a good fit”_ **  
**_They spent the next few hours finding the perfect guitar and they finally did. A shiny black with pearl set neck Gibson Les Paul. Carmilla was in heaven. She and her Dad would come to the shop two times a week for her to learn how to play and learn she did. That is until he passed away suddenly shortly after her 12th birthday, but she kept playing and learning more just for him. Even though her Mother could never understand her infatuation with that “horrific loud music.”_ **

Realizing she had been daydreaming longer than she meant to Carmilla rushed to grab her guitar, phone, wallet, keys and bag running down the stairs and out to put her things in her other pride and joy. Her solid black Dodge Charger putting everything in the back she went looking for Mother. “Mother!” Carmilla called out trying to make sure she was heard over all the moving. “In here!” Her Mother called out from the kitchen.  
“I’m ready to go all loaded in my car.”  
“That’s fine darling, we will be leaving in one moment. I just have to make sure these movers don’t break anything.”  
Realizing it was going to be a lot longer than a minute Carmilla grabbed her phone out of her pocket and flopped in a chair. “Really Mircalla, you aren’t an animal must you flop!”  
“Sorry Mother.” She half groaned.  
Half an hour later everything was loaded and they were finally ready to go. Mother and Will were in Mother’s car following the truck with Carmilla behind them. She knows they aren’t going to far or Mother wouldn’t be just following the truck. Last time they moved the truck was two days late with their stuff and Mother was pissed. After a two hour drive into what Carmilla can only describe as going to live on a farm with a big house in the middle. There’s fields for miles on one side of the house a forest wooded area towards the back and looks like another smaller field to the other side of the house. The house itself isn’t to bad. Two story white house with a big porch on the front and what looks like a balcony on the top floor maybe attached to one of the rooms. Carmilla is hoping to make that room hers. Perfect spot for viewing the stars.

They made their way into the house and Carmilla went looking around. The front door lead to a big living room with a huge fireplace. To the right was a big kitchen. Big enough to feed an army in her mind. Then in front of her was a staircase and a hallway. Down the hall was a bathroom, a door to the basement, laundry room, and backdoor to the back yard which was HUGE! She decided to go upstairs and explore. Upstairs there was a small room Will had already claimed as his. Another room with bookshelves everywhere “tempting” she thought as she kept going another bathroom much bigger than the one downstairs, a huge Master bedroom which did have its own balcony “better save that for Mother” she thought. The last door which was kind of off to the side a bit she opened the door and was in awe the room had bookshelves as well but the walls were covered in constellations and stars. She walked to the center of the room and knew this was it. As she started looking around the room she noticed a door to the side of the room opening it she found it lead to a small ladder. She decided to climb it to see where it goes. She finds a small room with a window above her perfect for star gazing and star maps everywhere. Plus a small telescope already set up on a small balcony attached to the side of the room. As she looks through the telescope she starts looking through the field to see how far she can see. Not to far away maybe a half a block is another house and out back there is a group of kids about her age partying. She usually doesn’t like to watch people but something or someone caught her eye a Glimpse of honey brown hair. The girl is laughing and having a great time. Carmilla feels a tug at her heart and isn’t sure why plus she is smiling too like she is looking at sunshine and happiness for the first time. She immediately stops looking through the telescope and goes back to her room. “Nope not going to get attached not again.” She scoffs.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and family finally are settled in their new home and she has a short meeting with a certain someone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos guys hoping everyone is liking this story. Here is a short chapter yes it’s a slow burn but we will get there I promise. Hope you continue to enjoy it.
> 
> A huge thank you to Clx182 for being my beta on this. You are amazing and help me out so much so thank you tons for everything!!

CHAPTER 2

Carmilla finished getting her room set up the way she wanted it finally. After hours of the movers coming and going they were finally settled in there supposedly forever home. She got her guitar and started strumming a song she had been thinking of for a few days it had been stuck in her head and she couldn’t get it to go away. She always hated when that happened, but good music does that. Strumming a few notes to the song “We are the Ones” by Shape of the Sun. She started to sing as she got into it.  
“Oh oh oh oh”  
“Back to the beginning I found a way out it’s in my head”  
“If this room will stop spinning, for good”   
“Oh oh oh oh”  
“Yeah, we are the one we knew we would be.”  
“But after all this time, we still believe. We aren’t the ones we   
should be”  
She continues playing for a bit longer just humming to the tune when there is a banging on her door.  
“Mircalla stop that awful music and get out here and help your brother!” her Mother yells from the hallway. Groaning Carmilla gets up and sets her guitar in its stand going to see what her brother and mother need. When she opens her door she finds her Brother Will in a mess of boxes and paper and her mother in a huff.   
“William if you would please be a dear and just put that right here” Mother says as she points to a spot on a shelf and he sits one of Mother’s priceless busts into the spot she wants it. Rolling her eyes Carmilla says, “What is going on out here”  
“Ah, my glittering girl good of you to join us finally.” Mother says from the hallway. Carmilla makes her way out into the hallway and begins helping her brother and mother get the rest of the hallway in order. Once finished they each clean up and Mother offers to order some pizza.   
As they are eating and watching something on TV there is a knock at the door. “Mircalla, get the door” Mother says.  
Sighing Carmilla gets up and answers the door. As she opens the door her mind stops and her whole body freezes and the beautiful girl in front of her is rocking back and forth on her feet. The girl is looking the other way rocking back and forth whistling a tune to herself. She is just a bit shorter than Carmilla and has the most gorgeous honey brown hair shinning in the remaining sunlight. “Hey” Carmilla says finally after staring at her for a few moments longer than she realized.   
“Oh hey, umm…I’m Laura, Laura Hollis your new neighbor. I live just over there.” She pointed to the side of the house where Carmilla had seen her in the telescope the other day. Realizing she was just starting at her Carmilla said “Ok, so…?” she quirked her eyebrow up looking at her.  
“Right, umm so my Dad wanted me to come introduce myself and welcome you guys to the area. It’s been a long time since anyone lived in this old place. I mean its like super old and like super creepy.” She rambled off really fast also shoving a basket of baked goods into Carmilla’s hands. Carmilla just looked at her with her eyebrows raised almost to her hairline cause she said that so fast.   
“Wow, Cupcake that was intense.” Carmilla said while smirking at the clearly now embarrassed Laura.  
Half laughing “yeah sorry I tend to ramble when I’m nervous” she says.  
“Well thanks for the welcome.” Carmilla says as she starts to shut the door.   
“Mircalla, don’t be rude invite the girl in.” Mother says as she is walking towards the kitchen.  
“Come on in.” Carmilla half groans as she steps out of the way of the door.  
As Laura steps in the house Carmilla shuts the door she sends a warning glare at her mother before she steps to the side of the girl.   
“Ah nice to meet you dear, Lilita Morgan” Mother says as she sticks her hand out.  
“Nice to meet you Ma’am, I’m Laura Hollis and my Dad just wanted me to come introduce myself and welcome you and your family to the neighborhood.” Laura says shyly.  
“Well isn’t that sweet.” Mother says while smiling at the girls   
“Mother please” Carmilla quietly begged   
“Oh hush now dear I was just being polite” Mother says “It was a pleasure meeting you Laura and please tell you father thank you for this” she says pointing towards the basket of baked goods Carmilla had sat of the counter.  
Carmilla and Laura then made there way out to the front of the house. “So umm thanks for the cookies and stuff” Carmilla says feeling shy all of a sudden.  
“Oh yeah umm…sure enjoy those. Oh so we do this end of the summer thing and have a party with a few of us all about our age. We usually have a few people and music and stuff umm not sure if it’s your thing, but we get together in the woods behind my house if your interested?” Laura rambled blushing.   
“Well I’m not usually big on crowds, but I’ll see what I can do for you Cutie.” Camilla answers smirking  
“Oh okay” Laura say quietly  
“So I guess I’ll see you later?” Carmilla asked.  
“Oh yeah later.” Laura says while walking to her bike. Almost there she trips causing Carmilla to run out to help her up.   
“You ok Cupcake?” Carmilla asks  
“Yeah.” Laura says blushing while dusting off her shorts and legs.  
Not realizing they are still holding hands they both pull back and clearing her throat “right umm I’ll see ya later” Carmilla says looking anywhere but at the honey brown haired girl.  
“Right I should go” Laura says getting on her bike and peddling home as fast as her tiny legs will carry her.  
Once she was a few feet away Carmilla released a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. “What the hell is wrong with me” she groans. Shaking her head she walks back into her house.

  
TBC

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla has a heartfelt moment with her mom and finally meets some of the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos guys it means the world to me. Like I said I’m new at this, but I’m trying so with that said I added a little something into this chapter a bit of smut that I tried at. I had no idea how to quite go about writing it, but I tried. I hope you guys enjoy it feel free to let me know. Also again a HUGE THANK YOU to Clx182 for always being my backbone with my story and for always being here when I need support and help. Without your help and kindness this wouldn’t exist.

  * _**CHAPTER 3**_



The next morning seems to come quicker than Carmilla was ready for. She liked to sleep late whenever possible, but today wasn’t going to be one of those days. As her alarm on her phone started blaring all to loudly for her, but it was the only sound that would actually wake her. She reached around and swiped the screen to shut it off. Groaning, she got out of her bed, grabbed her black skinny jeans and her tank top with half moons on it from a pile on the floor by her dresser and headed to shower. As she closed her bathroom door she realizes her room still isn’t fully unpacked and just shrugs it off. “Eh I’ll do it later, we will probably move again anyways.” Carmilla says as she goes to start the water.

As she finally steps into the shower and lets the warm water wash away all the stress in her bones and body she finally relaxes. She starts rubbing her hands down the front of her body and realizes she hasn’t been this relaxed in quite awhile. So she continued down her body to her wet folds and slowly started to circle her clit keeping her moans as quiet as possible, taking her other hand and playing with her breasts. She then slipped two fingers inside herself and using her thumb to continue circling her clit. As she was doing this, the thoughts of the honey brown haired girl came into her mind and that was all she needed to send her over the edge to an orgasm. Moaning loudly she grabbed onto the wall and rode out her orgasm. “Well that was a kick,” She says as she slows her breathing and continues to finish her shower.

After her shower, she went downstairs and greeted her Mother and Brother and asked what was the plan for the day. Her Mother said, “Nothing special, Dear, just spending the rest of today to relax before we have a busy week with getting you two enrolled in school.” Sighing and rolling her eyes Carmilla says “Finally my senior year! Then I can go to college and be done with all this moving every 6 months.”

“Must you, Mircalla” her Mother says

“What, it’s true, we have moved every 6 months for the past 2 years!” Carmilla half yells.

“I know, and I have explained to you with my job we have to move a lot, and I’m sorry my glittering girl. You know I don’t like having to uproot you two all the time, but this is the last time. This is our forever home. We are not moving again. I promise this is it.” Mother, says while holding a hand on Carmilla’s cheek.

“Okay, I’ll believe it this time. You haven’t said this before, and since you decided to actually start seeing that therapist and have started getting more accepting of me and have really changed. I’ll accept this of you Mother, but please don’t hurt me again.” Carmilla says while looking down shyly with tears in her eyes.

Pulling her daughter into a hug Lilita held tight to Carmilla kissing the side of her head saying “My glittering girl, we have gone through so much and I promise you I’ll never hurt you like I did before. You mean the world to me, and I am still sorry for the pain I caused you.”

Hugging her Mother back Carmilla says “I know, and I’m thankful you are working so hard to fix that and am glad we have found an understanding and you are accepting me for me.”

“Thank you for giving me a second chance I know it was hard at first, but I do love you.” Her Mother says while wiping a few tears.

“I love you to Mom.” Carmilla says while wiping her own tears. “Now enough of this mush feast.” She says half laughing. “Willy Boy, are you up for a bit of an adventure today?”

“Sure what you got planned Kitty?” Will say's from his spot in the living room.

“Well, I was thinking we could go explore these woods around the house and see what kinds of things were out there want to join me?”

Jumping up from the couch “Hell yeah!” He says

“Language!” Mother says

“Sorry Mother.”

“Alright Willy Boy, lets go.” Carmilla says while grabbing her leather jacket and heading for the door. She and her brother start heading towards the back yard to the left of the house. She has an idea of where she is going since she has been using her telescope every time she gets chance. She knows this area leads to what she thinks is Laura’s house. As they start to walk Will asks, “So Kitty who was the cute girl you were talking to the other day out front of the house?”

“No one, and don’t get any ideas she is way to old for you.” Carmilla says as they continue to walk.

“What, I was only asking. Plus I was thinking for you not me!” He says while smirking.

“She is probably straight William, and I’m not going to do that again, anyway not after the last time.” She warns.

“Oh come on Kitty, she isn’t her. Plus, you know Mother isn’t going to hurt you like that again; she changed remember,” Will says will looking at Carmilla with eyes of understanding.  
Sighing Carmilla says “Yeah I know she has changed, but that doesn’t make what happened any less paiful.”

“Yeah I know. I’m just sorry I couldn’t help.” Will says sounding defeated.

“Will, you were 10 years old and didn’t really know what all was going on. How were you to know what was happening? Hell I had just turned 16 when it all happened, but thank you for wanting to help. Not many people did in that town.” She says while sighing and continuing to walk through the woods.

Knowing this story isn’t something she likes to talk about, Will kept quiet and just followed his sister for a bit. As they continued on, they started to hear voices. Quietly they snuck up to a small fence they could see surrounding the area the voices were coming from. Carmilla noticed there was music as well but not playing very loud. She took a peek over the fence and noticed there was two red heads, one with curly hair, one with shorter hair, a boy that was about 6 foot tall and looked like a puppy, and then the honey brown haired girl all gathered on different pieces of furniture. The two red heads were both curled into each other whispering back and forth. The tall puppy was just humming with the music, and the honey brown haired girl well she was singing with the music. Carmilla couldn’t quite make out what it was. All she knew was that the little bits of her voice she could hear was like listening to angels sing. The short hair red head saw her first and said “HEY WHO IS OVER THERE!!” pointing to where her and her brother were hiding behind the fence. “Shit!” Carmilla says and ducked back down. As Will went to duck down he stepped on a twig and slipped, twisting is ankle.

“OWWW!!” He screams.

“Dammit Will shhh!” Carmilla tried to quiet him.

“Sorry, I think I twisted my ankle.” he says trying to stand back up. Hissing, he realizes he did and can’t put full weight on his ankle. Catching her brother before he falls again and does more damage to himself. Carmilla grabs him and asks, “You ok, Willy Boy?”

“No, but I will be. Think I re-injured my ankle. Mother is going to be so pissed if I messed up my football tryouts this year.” He half groans.

“It’ll be fine. We will get some ice on it before it swells to badly. Come on, I’ll give ya piggy back ride, hop on.” As Will goes to hop on her back Carmilla hears a noise behind her. Looking over her shoulder she sees a group of people looking at her. “What? Haven’t seen someone helping another person before?” She asks grumbling as she tries to lift her brother onto her back.

“Here, sexy lady, let me help you.” the tall puppy says coming over to help.

“I got it, thanks.” Carmilla says still trying to get her brother on her back.

“Umm Carm, what are you doing here?” Laura says while giving her a confused look.

“My bother and I were looking around the woods and he hurt his ankle. Nothing weird about that.” She tried to play it off that they had not been looking over her fence before her brother oh so wonderfully had to twist his ankle. “Perfect timing little brother,” she thought.

“So, you weren’t looking over the fence before he twisted his ankle?” The short red head asked.

“Well, so much for subtle,” Carmilla thought. “NO! Why would I look over a fence! My brother and I were just walking through the woods when he twisted his ankle. It just happened to be right here by your fence,” she says defending herself and her brother for being where they are.

“Riiiggghhhttt,” The short red head says. “So anyway, if you want some ice for that I’m sure Laura here will be happy to help. Won’t you Frosh?” They say.

“Oh yeah, ummm sure, ice yeah!” Laura says.

“Thanks,” both Carmilla and Will say at the same time.

“Need some help with walking Bro?” the tall puppy asks.

“Yeah, sure that be better than trying to hop on my sisters back for a piggy back,” Will said while limping with the tall puppy’s help.

Following everyone back into the yard, Carmilla sighs to herself thinking, “Great… people, now I have to talk with them.” She continues to follow them and Laura asks her to follow her to get the ice for her brother’s ankle. Nodding, she follows her into her house. Her house is pretty much the same as the one they live in except it has a more family feel to it and has way more family photos on the wall. Carmilla notices that there is only Laura and what she assumes her Dad in them. Laura notices Carmilla looking at the photos and says, “My Mom died when I was 8. She had cancer.” Carmilla looks at Laura and says, nodding her head “I lost my Dad at 12. He had cancer, too.” Realizing she just shared that with someone she barley knows, she really wants to run and hide. Laura must have picked up on her being uncomfortable cause she says “Well here is the ice. Shall we take it to your brother? Oh do you want a drink or a cookie, Perry made them. They are amazing!” Laura says with the look of joy in her eyes.

“Oh yeah, sure a Grape Soda is fine, and sure, I’ll try a cookie,” Carmilla says while grabbing the stuff from Laura and following her back outside. She hands the ice to Will and notices he already has a drink and cookie then goes to the only seat left which just so happens to be beside Laura.

“So, Will here tells us you guys just moved here a week ago,” The short haired one says.

“Oh yeah, we just moved here from the city.” Carmilla replies.

“Take it you aren’t used to these little towns?” They ask.

“We have lived in a few, but I like the city sometimes,” she answers.

“Well, I’m Lafontaine or Laf. They/Them pronouns please,” They say while sticking out their hand to shake.

“Easy enough. Had a friend in the city who preferred the same,” Carmilla replied while shaking their hand.

“I’m Lola Perry, or just Perry, as everyone else calls me that,” Perry says while smiling at her.

“Ah, so your Betty Crocker!” Carmilla says holding up the cookie. “These cookies are awesome.”

Scrunching her nose up at the name, Perry replies “Thank you Carmilla.”

“Well, I’m Kirsch, Sexy Lady, and I can be your dude bro or dude-scort anytime you need one,” Kirsch says while bumping his fist in his chest.

“Eww Kirsch, we do not talk to woman that way,” Laura says while looking at him with a scrunched up face.

“That bunched up face you make when your mad is adorable, Buttercup,” Carmilla says to Laura.

Scoffing, Laura says “It’s Laura, not Cupcake or Buttercup or whatever sugary name you want to call me!”

Smirking, Carmilla says, “Whatever you say Cutie,” while taking a bite of her cookie.

“So, Carm-sexy, are you coming to my party this coming weekend? Kirsch asked excitedly.

“That’s the plan, big puppy,” she answered. Laura bump her with her knee. “What? He does look like a big puppy.” She says laughing.

“So, Carmilla are you still in school this year?” Perry asked trying to get Laura from possibly killing her at the moment.

“Oh yeah, I’ll be starting my senior year, but I only need a few credits to graduate, so I might be able to start college soon.” Carmilla answered.

“Oh, that’s what Laura and I are doing, too. I’m sure Laura can show you where to go to get the paperwork from the school to be able to do that,” Laf says while smirking at Laura.

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure if you umm, wanted I can show you,” Laura replied shyly.

Taking her finger and lifting her chin, Carmilla looked Laura in the eye and said, “I would like that very much.”

Nodding, Laura and Carmilla lost track that everyone else was there too and were lost in each other’s eyes. It was as if they were looking into each other’s souls. They didn’t even realize they had been staring at each other for longer than 10 minutes untill Laf said “Umm, hey guys, that staring contest has now turned a bit creepy.” Blinking and shaking her head, Carmilla abruptly stood up and said, “ok little brother I think you can walk.” She grabbed his arm and forced him up and out the fence.

“What the hell was that, Carmilla” Will asked

“Nothing. Just leave me alone and let’s go home,” She grumbles while helping him walk.

“Okay,” he says while limping the rest they way home.

Once they get home. Mother is already in bed and there is a note on the table letting them know dinner is in the oven for them. After eating and getting ready for bed, they both get ready for an early morning of getting ready for their schooling since they know it’s going to be crazy getting all their class schedules and supplies last minute.

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

Hey guys sorry I've been away for so long I'll have an update soon. I have some personal stuff going on and it's been tough getting through it. I promise to have a chapter or maybe two up soon though. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks for all the kudos and comments.


End file.
